The Offical Taco Story
by Summoner Hirelena
Summary: My anime dream turn story, be afried!


"The Taco Story!"

Disclaimer:

HiRelena:  **sighs** Ok this fic came to me in a dream! I don't know how or why, and no I didn't eat too much

Duo: That happens to me all the time that's why I never eat Taco Bell for dinner

Heero: You baka, you should have realized that the 1st million time you slept walk, had bad dreams should I go?

HiRelena: Moshi Moshi Hee-kun **gives him a big hug**

**Heero nods** Hi Hi'lena

HiRelena: Awwww

Duo: I get no love!

Hildy: Oh really now, Ill change that!

Duo: ^_^ So what are waiting for?

**Duo and Hildy run off stage giggling**

Heero: Bakas…

HiRelena: Play nice you two!

Hildy: Like you do?

HiRelena: Don't I play nice Hee-kun?

Heero: No HiRelena

**Grabs Heero and drags him off stage**

Ill fix that start my story!

The Taco Story

Duo happily stuffed the last Taco Bell taco in his mouth while driving back home to Hildy's house.  With a mouth full of chicken pieces he starts singing Wild Wing.  Swallowing he laughs remembering how Hildy would always get him to sing and dance.  To her he had "the sexiest singing voice ever!" then Duo stopped laughing, he checked his car clock above the really kawaii stereo system Hildy put there for their anniversary.  He started to sweat

'Its dinner time…'

"Jeez, Hildys gonna kill me.  She totally banned me from eating Taco Bell at dinner.  Man after that bit with me sneaking into Lady Un's bed she'll never take off that stupid chastity belt. Well if I tell Hildy that I ate before I came and if I stay up all night maybe, just maybe this Shinigami wont get caught.  Haha…ha!" Duo plotted, tossing the Taco Bell bags out the window to get rid of evidence.  Off in the distance you could hear 

"Aw my eye!" Duo sweatdropped and looked out of the window 

"Gomen old lady!" Duo yelled waving a peace sign.  As he continued driving he started singing _Catch You __Catch__Me._Because well, Tomoyo reminded him Hildy! Reaching the house he started humming "He wasn't man enough for me" Why? Because he was feeling musical that day

"Oh here he is, Duo it Dr. G on the tv-phone thingy!" Hildy called from their room.  Duo scrambled up the stairs and plowed into his room

"Hey Dr. G wazup?" Duo nervously said

"I have a mission for you.  Its for tomorrow so get some sleep!" Duo gulped at the mention of the word sleep

"You have to infiltrate the OZ base next door…" The rest was blah blah blah for our little Shinigami for as we all know has a small attention span.  Duo started imagining Dr. G singing in the Jungle, and Hildy gave him one of those good looks while starting to unbutton her shirt.  Duo eyes started to get big because suddenly tacos started to come out of her shirt.  Shinigami-boy in heaven floated around and started to eat the tacos.

"Duo DUO!" Hildy yelled waving her hand in front of Duo's eyes

"Ne? Whoops sorry Hildy-babe" Duo blushed silently cursing himself for starting his weird dreams

"Duo is that spicy Taco Bell sauce? Excuse me Dr. G you have to go!" Hildy angrily said

"Wait I ha-" Hildy then pressed the end transition button

"Duo!"

"Yes Baby?" Duo nervously smiled trying to give her his best puppy eyes

"How many times do I have to say not to have Taco Bell for dinner?"

"I didn't I…ah…had it for lunch and no dinner!" He lied with a grin

"That's the worst lie! You, like Relena can't go 3 hrs without eating! Open that black whole you call a mouth" She ordered tapping her foot

"Ahhh…" He opened wishing that the garlic would melt her.  Hildy sniffed his breath

"As I suspected.  4 taco's 2 had hot sauce ½ ago! Oh now do I have da skills or do I have ski-lis?" he stated grinning

"Wow, I married a freak…" Duo breathed

"WHAT???" Hildy screamed

"You see I was gonna give you something so the taco thing would go away, but now you can march yourself to bed, on your side!" She said

"Aw, Hildy-babe…" Duo whimpered

"No butts tonight" She said

~2 ½ hours later~

Duo laid awake on his bed side in his lemon yellow pj's rolled over and watched Hildy sleep. 

'God she could be the cutest thing asleep but when she's up…'  She was suppose to stay up with him but oh well right? Duo started up in the darkness preparing for a sleepless night his purple eyes shining, the moon reflecting in it.  Being bored out of his mind, and it was 9: 30 his eyes started to flutter and he feel asleep

~A bright light shines on Duo who is now wearing a tight, red, dress~

"What the…" He said 

**Dramatic opera music plays**

"Ok Hildy's right no more taco's"  Duo noted to himself taking a few steps forward.  Another spotlight appears in front of him, then suddenly Trowa dressed in his clown outfit appears in the light

"Trowa! Man were are we? And why do I look like a girl?" Duo asked his with a evil look at his outfit

"Duo look at me" Trowa said in mono-tone

"Ne?"

"IM A CLOWN! A BIG…FAT…ULGY CLOWN-OH!" Trowa sang busting into tears running away

"Its always the quiet ones" Duo sighed walking away

"God its dark wish there was light" Duo muttered after walking for what seemed an eternity with that annoying opera music.  Then he got his wish suddenly he was lifted up on a balcony and some light came on people danced on stage with cows and oxen

"Hey can you guys help me?!" He called but everyone ignored him.  Then the music stopped an out came…Dorothy in a matadors outfit.  Then the Carmon song starts playing.

'I recognize this song, Quatre told me the story.  Mmm…By the way I'm dressed I'm Carmon' He thought to play the part Shinigami pulled out a fan and covered his face

"My names Don Dorothy, I'm really flirty, I love your hair can you braid mine?"

~Author note: Dorothy with a braid? Eww…~

She sang stepping up with the 1-2-3 beat

"My pats are stain, I'm so not Latin" While Dorothy the matador was singing Duo/Carmon walked down the balcony steps almost tripping in his dress

"Now will you be mine? Forever mine? Together Camen and the War King!" She sang dipping duo

'These people are nuts' Shinigami thought.  Then there was a big change in opera music, evil Viking music boomed though the invisible speakers.  Duo stood up ridged staring at a overly big Pegasus

"How could you chose her she's such a loser! With really big feet, You Braided Baka?!" A voice came from the person riding.  The creature landed with a thud and duo gasped when he realized the girl was Hildy

"And I'm gonna get rid of her too" He huffed 

"How?" Asked Dorothy with a 'try me face'

"With my magic gold .8 mm gun!" 

"WITH MY MAGIC GOLD .8 MM GUN!" The extra's echoed 

"Ne?" Dorothy said as Hildy shot her gun.  A trapped door opened under her so she was gone.  Hildy snapped her fingers and some girls came in with a screen and helped her change

"Good Bye Weirdo!" Duo waved laughing.  Under the stage Dorothy was silently cursing out Hildy, then suddenly a pair of sea green eyes appeared

"Dorothy daijoubu[1]?" Quatre sweetly asked 

"No Quatre-sama I got a boo-boo" Dorothy cried rubbing her shoulder

"Daijoubu sweetie, Ill make it all better" Quatre cooed grabbing Dorothy's hand and leading her away

~Back up on stage~

Duo noticed the screen and walked over too it

"I'm so much better then her" Came a voice behind the screen

"Are you Brittany Spears?" Duo grinned stupidly.  The girls removed the screen

"NO!" Hildy snorted in a kawaii matadors outfit

"Im so much better, cant you tell-oh a lot more sweeter with tiny feet" She sang smoothly dancing around the drooling Duo

"Join my band, a gypsy band! With you around my life will be…."  She dipped the still drooling Duo

"Complete" Hildy finished

"Oh my Kami-sama Its Don Relena!" Wufei screamed pointing at a huge staircase that just appeared and Relena in another matadors at the top

"Thank You Thank You very much!" Relena winked blowing a kiss to everyone

"Ahh" All the guys in girls clothing fainted

~Author Note: Yes even Wufei! Bow down you dog!~

Relena slid down the steps on the rail knocking a vase over Don Hildy's head

"Bull fights and sword fights big houses for you! Lots of toys, too humm hum ha hum"

She hummed.  Duo eyes got bigger and ran behind Hildy 

"Heres a new pair of shoes" She sang tossing to pitch black highs at Duo who caught them

"Hum hum ha hum" Don Relena hummed grabbing Duo's hand 

"Plus I could use a wife!!" She cried pulling out a ring

"IM A GUY!" Duo screamed, but Don Relena didn't listen because Don Hildy pulled the vase off her face.  Ticked she pulls out a salami.  Don Relena does the same.  The guys in girls clothing gasp

~Author Note: Yea even Wu~ 

as Don Relena and Don Hildy fought with salamis.  They furiously tried to kill each other with their sticks of meat up on the light things.  

"Go Hildy-babe!! Whoo what a battle! Go Go to the left yea!" Duo cried as he chowed down on some popcorn on the ground

Don Relena swung down on a rope followed by Don Hildy, reaching the bottom Don Relena tried to get the upper hand.  But Don Hildy was quicker then the pacifist! She jabbed her salami into Don Relena and she fell and died. The guys in girls clothes started to snob because their beloved Don Relena just died

~Author Note: Yes even Wufei!!!~

Don Hildy looked evilly towards Duo grabbing his shoulder Don Hildy seductively whispered in his ears

"Now your mine…"

Duo's violet eyes opened suddenly opened suddenly in Hildy's closet.  He quickly stepped of the walk in closet blinking in the sunlight

'Guess I was sleep walking' Duo thought looking at the still sleeping Hildy smiling he decided it was time to leave to do his mission.  Walking over to his closet he stopped at the full length mirror.  Duo suddenly fainted at the sight.   He was wearing Hildy's favorite tight red, dress…

HiRelena: Ok that was my dream!  I will never watch Hey Arnold and Gundam with candy again!

Duo: Why did I have to wear the dress why couldn't it be Hee-kun

Heero: Don't call me that Baka

HiRelena: **giggles** Yea I'm the only one who can call him that

Hildy: Hey Shinigami want some tacos? 

Duo: Yea^_^

HiRelena/Heero: Oh no…

HiRelena: Before they go nuts over cheap Spanish food, please R+R leave comments on how I could dream freakier things arigato!

  


* * *

[1] Are you Ok?


End file.
